Otra apuesta
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Es Día de Muertos, Catrina y Xibalba deciden hacer otra apuesta. ¿A quién besará Jack Frost? ¿a la hija de Jack O Lantern o a la hija del Coco? Tal vez al final será algo inesperado. ¡Jacky(oc) Vs. Emily!
1. Conflicto

_Tomen nota, este es el primer fanfic en español del Libro de la Vida, el primer crossover y el primer crossover con El Origen de los Guardianes ¡Puntos para mí!  
><em>

_xD_

_Bien, para aclarar, Jaqueline O´Lantern es un personaje oc que inventé hace más de un año para un fanfic de Halloween que escribí que se llamó "Jack vs. Jacky" pero no se preocupen, no es necesario leer ese fanfic para entender este, sólo lo mencioné por si quieren pasar a leerlo por curiosidad._

_En fin, ya tenía la idea para este fanfic desde hace algún tiempo, quería escribir un enfrentamiento entre mi oc y Emily por Jack jaja pero era algo que no tendría justificación, hasta que vi El Libro de la Vida. Cuando vi la película supe qué es lo que tenía que hacer._

_Este es un fanfic de Día de Muertos, aunque ya se me pasó el día xD Iba a ser de un solo capítulo pero como ya me demoré demasiado, decidí subir la segunda parte después. Ya, que comience..._

* * *

><p><strong>Otra apuesta<br>**

_capítulo 1: Conflicto. _

La luz del Sol iluminó el cementerio, despertando así a los que incluso ya no vivían. Las familias llegaban y visitaban a sus parientes que los habían dejado para ir al otro mundo. Era esa época del año en el que el cementerio tenía vida. Era Día de Muertos.

En un pueblo allá en México, en una casita, un niño corrió con un par de dulces que había ganado en Halloween y los colocó frente al altar que habían hecho para su padre fallecido. Era un altar muy lindo, con velas, calaveras de azúcar, comida, un arco de flores de cempasúchil, adornos anaranjados y púrpuras; en el centro una fotografía del fallecido. El niño estaba sonriente, y no es que no extrañara a su padre, sino que ese día sentía como si estuviera con él otra vez.

Pero algo extraño sucedió; las velas se apagaron, la fotografía de su padre cayó al suelo desde los siete niveles de altura del altar, un escalofrío recorrió al niño, y justo los dulces que el pequeño había entregado a su fallecido padre... levitaron. El par de dulces estaban flotando, el niño gritó, sabía que eso no podía ser el fantasma de su padre, seguramente era un espíritu maligno.

Fue entonces que una de las calabazas que habían sobrado del día anterior comenzó a flotar, los ojos de la calabaza comenzaron a brillar, su boca comenzó a exhalar fuego. La cabeza calabaza flotante comenzó a perseguir al niño por todo el jardín; el pequeño estaba muy asustado que saltó a una reja, al no tener tiempo de abrirla, y salió corriendo por toda la calle, llamando a su mamá.

-Eso le enseñará a no ofrecer **mis **dulces a los muertos.- era verdad lo que el niño ya intuía, tras esa mascara de calabaza se encontraba un espíritu, uno maligno.

El niño no la había visto, porque no creía en ella, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Ella era un espíritu cruel, era la hija del espíritu del Halloween, era la hija de Jack O´Lantern, el Rey Calabaza. El nombre de la chica espíritu era Jaqueline O´Lantern. Ella se quitó la mascara de calabaza del rostro, mostrando su cara pálida, sus ojos aterradores y su larga cabellera negra; era hermosa, pero aterradora. Dio una amplia sonrisa macabra y llevó el par de dulces que había robado a su boca, disfrutando el dulce sabor de los caramelos robados.

-Jaqueline ¿qué se supone que haces?- habló la entidad de dulce que había llegado, mirándola con desaprobación, con ambas manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, Catrina, qué hermosa luce hoy.- habló la descarada chica, sacada de la pena.

La mujer que había llegado, a pesar de ser de huesos de dulce, era la mismísima Muerte, la hermosa Catrina, el imponente espíritu que gobierna la Tierra de los Recordados. Más la hija de Jack O´Lantern no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-El Halloween ya terminó, niña. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de sabotear los altares? Son para los espíritus que vienen de la Tierra de los Recordados a ver a sus familias- pidió con molestia la parca.

-Hmm... Déjame pensarlo... ¡No!- contestó socarronamente, apretando los dientes y haciendo crujir el par de dulces que aún llevaba en la boca, sólo para después estallar en carcajadas fastidiosas e irritantes.

-Espera a que tu padre se entere...

-¡No!- exclamó la chica, asustada. Muerte había ganado.

Jacky suspiró con resignación, chasqueó los dedos y las velas del altar que había apagado, se encendieron nuevamente; lastima que los dulces que se comió ya no los pueda devolver.

-Papá no tiene por qué enterrarse.- rogó la chica.

-No te preocupes Jaqueline, sólo mantén controlados tus instintos "Halloweenescos"

Jaqueline puso mala cara, Catrina trataba de hacerse la graciosa con ella y no le salía muy bien. En ese momento, un espíritu más se materializó frente a las dos mujeres, este era Xibalba, el gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados; era una criatura sumamente monstruosa. Jaqueline lo vio y sonrió con ánimos, mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Xibalba!- exclamó ella, muy alegre de verlo. Él le agradaba mucho.

-¡Jacky! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Xibalba, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Jacky en un muy extraño abrazo.

Ella se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

-Xibalba, tu novia me amenazó con acusarme con mi papá, ¿podrías ser bueno conmigo y pedirle que me deje jugar un poco?- suplicó, tratando de poner una carita dulce, pero a esa chica la dulzura no se le daba bien.

-Lo siento, niña, pero cuando a ella se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible convencerla de lo contrario.- le respondió él a la chiquilla.

-Los estoy escuchando.- dijo Catrina, enfadándose y cruzando los brazos.

-No te enfades, querida.- pidió Xibalba.

-¡Siempre te pones de lado de esta traviesa!- reclamó la Muerte, encarando a su odiado pero amado novio.

-Ella es encantadora.

-¡Dime qué hay de encantadora en esa jovencita!

Catrina señaló a Jacky que en ese momento se encontraba limpiándose la cera de la oreja con el dedo indice para después limpiarlo en su vestido; cuando se dio cuenta de que Catrina la veía, sólo le mostró la lengua. Esa no era ni de lejos una jovencita encantadora.

-¡Ella es una maleducada, pirómana, un completo dolor de cabeza, un peligro para los niños!

-Una maldición para cualquiera que tenga el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino, ella es preciosa, pero no tanto como tú, mi cielo.- aseguró Xibalba. Catrina apartó la mirada, muy molesta por la discusión-. No me digas que estás celosa.

-¿Celosa de que te lleves mejor con esa niña que conmigo? No, ¿por qué debería?- habló, rehusándose a dirigirle la mirada a su amado contrincante.

-¡Ustedes dos ya me aburrieron, par de tórtolos! ¡no me metan en sus problemas!- gritó Jacky con su molesta voz aguda-. Xibalba, ahí te encargo controlar a tu mujer, yo ya me voy, tengo un par de reuniones familiares qué arruinar hoy. ¡Nos vemos!- gritó mientras en sus manos invocaba una pequeña lampara en forma de calabaza y se iba volando lejos de la pareja peleada.

-¡Espera aquí!- ordenó Catrina, pero la chica ya se había marchado-. ¡Oh, esa niña me saca de quicio!

-Ya no te enfades tanto, amor, ella sólo asusta a los niños.- le dijo, como si no importara realmente.

-¿Crees que eso es poca cosa? Ella siempre tiene que venir a hacer sus travesuras en este día tan importante, yo no me meto con la festividad de su padre. Esa niña no tiene el más mínimo respeto. ¡Y tú siempre te pones de su lado!

-¿Segura que no estás celosa?

Catrina emitió un gruñido y acto seguido desapareció, alejándose de su amante-enemigo. Xibalba no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla; ambos aparecieron en un bosque en el cual pasaba un arroyo de agua, un lugar que quedaba tras un cementerio.

-Cielo, no peleemos por esto.- suplicó Xibalba.

-Tú no sabes lo que es verdaderamente una jovencita encantadora.- criticó la Muerte.

-Sé que tú lo eres.- lo dijo sólo para que ella lo perdonara.

-Oh, qué tierno eres... Pero no te perdonaré tan fácil.- no se permitió caer en ese truco y se mantuvo firme.

-¿Qué tienes que perdonar? Sólo te digo que Jacky es agradable.

-¡Es que te pones de su lado antes que del mío! Pero claro, como ambos son tan abominables.- ciertamente, se sentía celosa de aquella niña.

Ambos escucharon un ruido cerca del río, Catrina fue la primera en ir a inspeccionar, lo que se encontró fue una sorpresa. Catrina sonrió al verla, Xibalba sólo se le quedó observando a lo que su amada miraba. Los dos observaban a una bella joven de vestimenta verde, de un demasiado largo cabello muy oscuro y sedoso; era una belleza de chica que se encontraba formando múltiples flores anaranjadas.

-Ella.- señaló Catrina, con gesto orgulloso-. Esa bella muchacha es el claro ejemplo de una jovencita encantadora.

-¿La hija del Coco?- preguntó Xibalba sin creérselo mucho-. No te gusta la hija del Rey Calabaza pero te gusta la hija del Rey de las Pesadillas.

-Su nombre es Emily Jane Pitchiner.- aclaró de inmediato-. Y ella es todo lo contrario a su padre. Ella es una mujer correcta y educada, siempre me está ayudando con las flores de cempasúchil en estas fechas.

Ambos observaron cómo la chica hacía un jardín de cempasúchil y encendía una vela. Estaba haciendo un pequeño e improvisado altar. Catrina sonrió al ver esto.

-¡Emily!- se escuchó-. ¡Ya terminé de pintar las hojas de naranja!

La Muerte y Xibalba siguieron con la mirada al joven peliblanco que había llegado. El joven llegó volando y aterrizó justo al lado de la chica de verde, ella se giró para verlo, dando una forzada sonrisa.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Xibalba, que no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-Ese de ahí es Jack Frost.- respondió Catrina, encantada al ver al chico de ojos azules.

-Ah, te refieres al niño que burló la muerte.- dijo sin gracia, no le agradaba ese asunto.

-Fue una petición de Hombre de la Luna, dijo que él haría grandes cosas.- ella sonrió-. Y míralo ahora, es todo un Guardián.

-Sí, se unió a los grandes espíritus que sobornan niños.

-Los Guardianes son importantes, Xibalba.- aseguró Catrina.

-Sólo digo que me parece curioso que él sea el único Guardián que pasó por la muerte.

-Es especial.

Ambos se aseguraron de no ser vistos por Jack ni Emily y se limitaron a observar qué sucedía.

-Gracias por ayudarme a cambiar las hojas por el otoño, Jack, seguro que sola no lo lograría.- dijo Emily al chico. Eso era en realidad una mentira, para ella sería fácil hacer todo el trabajo sola, pero tener ayuda era bueno.

-Eso no es verdad.- aseguró el chico, rondando al rededor de la chica-. Sabes que me das este trabajo para distraerme y evitar que yo provoque nevadas a lugares geográficamente imposibles.

-Eres listo.- sonrió, tomando a Jack del brazo para que él dejara de dar vueltas al rededor de ella-. Pero ni siquiera haces el trabajo bien, aún hay muchas hojas de verde, además tardas demasiado.

-Me distraigo con facilidad.- se soltó de su agarre y se sostuvo de su cayado-. Sólo fui un rato a llevar el invierno al norte.

-Aún es otoño, Jack.- gruñó ella-. Y en este país **no** cae nieve.

-Eso no lo decides tú.- con su cayado tocó la rama de un árbol y esta comenzó a llenarse de escarcha-. En cambio, yo sí tengo ese poder.

Emily dio una sonrisa sarcástica, caminó hasta el árbol medio congelado y pasó su mano por la rugosa corteza. Levantó la vista para ver a Jack sentado sobre aquella rama congelada, él parecía burlarse de ella, pero Emily no se iba a dejar.

-No, Jack, yo tengo el poder de mucho más que eso.- su voz tenía un tono amenazante y algo siniestro.

La rama en la que Jack estaba sentado, se movió, lo empujó y lo golpeó, haciendo que Jack cayera al suelo y se golpeara. Emily se acercó a él y con educación lo ayudó a levantarse, pero no se arrepentía, ella más bien se burlaba.

-Maldita seas, Madre Naturaleza.- Jack hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no le prestó más atención al asunto. Logró notar el altar que la chica había creado-. ¿Qué es eso, Emily?

Emily se acercó al altar y se arrodilló frente a él. Era un altar sin fotografía.

-Es para mi madre.- respondió secamente, teniendo la vista fija en la luz de la vela.

Jack se sentó al lado de Emily y se quedó viendo a la vela también. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa para animarla, pero no sabía qué decirle. Aunque Emily no parecía triste, sino pensativa.

-Es una linda tradición, el Día de Muertos.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Sí.

Catrina se sintió un poco mal por ella, pero no podía ayudarla. Decidió dejarlos solos, así que tomó a Xibalba para irse de ahí. Los dos aparecieron en el cementerio, donde varias familias se encontraban ya arreglando las tumbas.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Xibalba ante la rara actitud de su novia.

-Tú sabes.- habló, melancólica-. Los fantasmas no pueden visitar a los familiares que son ya espíritus.

Continuaron caminando por el cementerio, Catrina tenía que controlar a Xibalba, ya que se veía tentado ha quitarle la vida a personas que aún no les llegaba la hora. A lo lejos pudieron ver cierta chiquilla de cabello lacio y oscuro haciendo que una vela se cayera y quemara las flores que habían traído para un altar. Ahí estaba Jaqueline de nuevo, comiendo pan de muerto robado mientras se burlaba de la familia que intentaba apagar el fuego.

Catrina se puso más que furiosa, Xibalba sólo se puso a reír del infortunio de esas personas. La Muerte estuvo a punto de intervenir, de jalar a esa mocosa del cabello, de atarla y enviarla a su padre para que la castigara severamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que alguien más intervino. Un repentino viento helado cubrió el fuego y lo apagó, para sorpresa de los mortales que observaban.

Jacky dio un mordisco más a su pan de muerto y se giró para observar a quien le había arruinado la broma. Cruzando la calle, sobre unos congelados cables eléctricos, ahí estaba de pie Jack Frost. La chica sólo dio un gruñido.

-Esto podría ponerse interesante.- comentó Catrina, observando con atención la escena.

-Ya lo creo, mi cielo.- Xibalba estaba comiendo un pedazo de pan de muerto que había robado de un altar; Catrina lo notó y le dirigió una mirada disgustada-. ¿Qué?

Jaqueline O´Lantern se apresuró a acercarse al Guardián de la Diversión, este la miraba expectante y calmado. Ella se paró en los cables eléctricos a igual que él, pero a diferencia del espíritu de invierno, ella en vez de congelar, quemó los cables, probablemente dejando algunas casas sin luz.

-¡Jack! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo mío.- habló de forma creída, sonriendo como si nada, mostrando sus singulares colmillos.

-Ya te he dicho que no debes molestar a los mortales, Jacky.-habló Jack con seriedad.

-Ohh, el pequeño joven Guardián comenzará de nuevo con su sermón de lo que está bien y está mal.- rodó los ojos y sus labios hicieron una mueca-. Desde que te volviste Guardián eres un presumido.

-Ya deja de molestarme con eso, Jacky, ya sé que estás celosa de que tenga amigos nuevos.- se burló de ella.

Jacky no le hizo mucho caso, de debajo de su chal purpura sacó el pedazo de pan que le sobraba y comenzó a terminar de comerlo.

-No te dejaré de fastidiar y no dejaré de molestar a los mortales ¡Cómo los detesto!- habló con la boca llena de pan, masticando. Cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el aire-. ¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? Este no es el tipo de lugar que sueles visitar.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti ¿qué se supone que haces?

-¡Detesto el Día de Muertos!- gritó, tragando el resto de su pan-. Se parece demasiado al Halloween y no me gusta.

-Parece más bien que estás haciendo un berrinche por nada, sólo te gusta molestar a todo el mundo, es lo mismo en Navidad, San Valentín o Año Nuevo, siempre haces lo mismo.

-¡¿Entonces para qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?! El caso es que detesto más que nada este día, y no me has respondido ¿Qué rayos hace el espíritu de invierno aquí en México?- preguntó con curiosidad-. No creo que sea por tu amor a los tacos.

-Yo, ehh... ayudo a Madre Naturaleza a teñir las hojas de verde a naranja, por el otoño.

-¡Ja!- exclamó con fuerza, como si eso hubiera sido una especie de ironía cómica-. ¿A Emily Jane te refieres? La odiosa chica con el cabello de Rapunzel.- se burló, ya que Madre Naturaleza tiene el cabello tan demasiado largo que sorprendía el no tenerlo sucio todo el tiempo.

-Sí, tal vez necesite un corte.- pensó Jack.

Los dos se rieron un poco, eso a Catrina le llamó la atención, ella era muy perceptiva con las relaciones, se notaba que a Jack le agradaba Jacky a pesar de la actitud de la chica. Catrina no sabía si le gustaba esa relación que tenía el Guardián con la hija del espíritu del Halloween, ya que a ella Jacky no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Xibalba también se dio cuenta de esto y una idea maliciosa cruzó por su mente, una idea que pensaba llevarla a cabo.

-Mi amor.- comenzó a decir Xibalba a su novia, pasando su mano en su barba, con gesto pensativo-. Ahora que lo pienso, no hay forma de que tú y yo estemos de acuerdo respecto a quién es el modelo de "jovencita encantadora" Ambos tenemos puntos de vista diferentes.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Xibalba?- preguntó, sabiendo que él tramaba algo.

-Evidentemente Jacky es mi chica favorita.- Catrina le lanzó una rápida mirada de fastidio, a lo que Xibalba tuvo que cambiar su comentario-. Quiero decir, después de ti, mi amor. Pero es claro que a ti ella no te agrada y dices que Madre Naturaleza es mejor.

-¿Sí?- se cruzó de brazos, intuyendo ya lo que pasaba por la mente del gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados.

-Tal vez necesitamos una tercera opinión para resolver este problema.- sugirió, en tono malicioso.

-¿Y crees que Jack Frost podría ser esa tercera opinión?- lo pensó seriamente un instante-. No me vas a convencer de hacer otra apuesta, no pienso poner en riesgo la Tierra de los Recordados otra vez.- se giró para ver a su amado, con una cara furiosa-. ¡Especialmente porque tú siempre haces trampa!- lo señaló con su pálido dedo.

-¿Cómo hacer trampa ahora, linda?- preguntó, sombrío-. Es de espíritus de quienes estamos hablando, podemos interferir directamente con ellos. ¿Acaso no quieres ver por quién ese tal Jack Frost termina perdidamente enamorado?

-Esto no se trata del clásico dilema humano, Xibalba, ellos son inmortales. Podrían tardar siglos hasta que llegasen a enamorarse. Además, ya te dije que no pienso apostar la Tierra de los Recordados.

-Sí, lo sé.- puso cara malhumorada-. Pero ¿y si hacemos una apuesta un poco más pequeña?

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó, alzando la ceja, con un tono de interés, apegándose a su amado.

-Libertad.- respondió simplemente.

-¿Disculpa?- esa respuesta no le agradó.

-Quiero que me regreses la libertad de poder... divertirme un poco con los humanos. Desde que perdí la apuesta anterior ya no me dejas meterme en los asuntos de los hombres, déjame decirte que me aburro demasiado.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?!- se apartó de él, enfadándose-. No puedes ir por ahí y por allá molestando a los pobres mortales, no, no te dejaré.

-¿Entonces tienes miedo de perder?- eso hizo que Catrina se sintiera desafiada, regresó su vista hacía Xibalba, cambiando su expresión a una interesada; en el fondo a Catrina le encantaban las apuestas.

-Está bien, cariño.- aceptó-. Pero no tenemos toda la eternidad para esperar que se enamoren. Hay que... reducir el tiempo de la apuesta ¿Qué te parece el resto del día, hasta media noche? Y no es necesario que se enamoren, sino que se den un simple beso en los labios.

-Me alegra que lo consideraras.- dijo, sintiéndose triunfador.

-Pero, aunque sean espíritus y podamos interferir, hay que poner ciertas reglas.- habló con seriedad-. La más importante es ¡No matar a nadie!- exigió, recordando lo de la ultima vez-. Y no podemos interferir con el muchacho o con la chica del contrincante, sólo podremos apoyar a nuestras campeonas. Y Jack es el que debe besar a la chica, no besos robados, Jack debe besarla por voluntad propia.

-Entonces supongo que mi chica será Jacky y la tuya Emily. Ah, pero ya he dicho qué es lo que quiero ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de la apuesta?

Catrina le sonrió, se acercó y le acarició el rostro, viéndolo con ojos seductores. Xibalba sólo podía derretirse cuando ella lo trataba así.

-Ay, Xibalba, ya han pasado siglos...- su voz era dulce y coqueta, pero tramaba algo realmente grande-. Si yo gano, tú deberás... ¡Pedirme matrimonio!

-¡¿Qué?!- eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba-. Mi cielo, creo que estás exagerando un poco...

-¿Acaso temes perder, Xibalba?- sonrió de forma desafiante.

Xibalba tenía muy poca libertad para hacer maldades, sabía que si llegaba a tomar a su amada como esposa, las oportunidades de divertirse serían casi nulas, no podría hacer nada con una mujer vigilándolo todo el tiempo. Amaba mucho a Catrina, ¡pero eso ya era demasiado! Pero no se iba a acobardar ahora que había llegado tan lejos, además, si insistiera en negarse, podría dañar su relación.

-Está bien.- dijo de mala gana-. Pero a cambio debes aumentar un poco más tu apuesta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que cuando Jacky haga travesuras, tú no podrás acusarla con su padre.- Xibalba pensó que quizá tendría más oportunidad de ganar si le daba a Jacky una motivación para ayudarlo en la apuesta.

Catrina se molestó, sabía las razones de Xibalba, pero ella también tenía algunos truquitos bajo la manga.

-Como quieras.

-Es una apuesta.- extendiendo su brazo hacía Catrina.

-Que la mejor mujer gane.- ella le dio la mano a Xibalba, sellando así su acuerdo.

Los dos desaparecieron para ir rápidamente hacía sus muchachas. Para la media noche faltaban poco menos de 16 horas.

* * *

><p><em>el siguiente y ultimo capítulo lo subiré en unos días, quizá...<em>


	2. Enfrentamiento

**Otra apuesta**

_capítulo 2: Enfrentamiento.  
><em>

Catrina llegó con Emily, que se encontraba dándole color a unas rosas medio marchitas, en un enorme jardín algo descuidado; esa era su forma de pasar el tiempo. La Madre Naturaleza sintió la presencia de la Muerte de inmediato, así que se giró para encarar a la hermosa Catrina.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, Catrina.- habló la chica, sin entender por qué ella estaba ahí-. ¿Está siguiéndome? Sé que hace un rato estaba mirándome pero no dije nada.

-Oh, linda, te diste cuenta. Lo siento, íbamos pasando por ahí por casualidad, no pude evitar detenerme a verte a ti y a tu... amiguito.

-Sí, a mi _amiguito_.- el tono con el que la Muerte había pronunciado esa palabra no le agradó para nada, así que no pudo evitar ser sarcástica al hablar.

Catrina resopló, tenía sólo unas horas para ganar, y aunque lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo muy bajo, no iba contra las reglas. Xibalba iba a convencer a Jacky de ayudarlo, diciéndole que parte de la apuesta era que Catrina no podría hacer nada para meter a la chica en problemas con su padre. Catrina también necesitaba una motivación para Emily, y ya tenía la indicada.

-Está bien, escucha, hice una apuesta con Xibalba, una que te involucra a ti.- Emily escuchó sin decir nada-. Para media noche debes haber besado a Jack Frost antes que otra chica.

-He oído suficiente.- alzó la mano para parar el parloteo de Catrina. Emily se giró para irse-. No me metan en sus juegos.

Catrina se materializó frente a la chica, con ojos suplicantes y sonrisa amable, prosiguió.

-Si ganamos te daré algo a cambio.

-¿Qué podría darme para que yo accediera a hacer tal cosa?- habló en tono ácido, viendo a la Catrina sólo de reojo.

-Aunque no es algo que se acostumbre hacer, podría darte una visita a la Tierra de los Recordados, para que puedas ir a ver a tu madre.

Emily se sorprendió ante esta propuesta, giró para ver bien a Catrina y comprobar que no mentía. Eso era totalmente alucinante.

-No sé si valga la pena.- dijo con voz fría.

-¿Ah?

-¿Besar a un niño de hielo para ver a mamá? No lo sé. No me malinterprete, Catrina, extraño a mi madre, pero los muertos, muertos están. Además, si la veo seguro me hará cientos de preguntas incomodas sobre mi padre, eso es una situación que yo no quiero pasar.- estaba dudosa, no muy convencida sobre sus opciones y sin saber qué decidir-. Aunque sería agradable verla una vez más...

-¿Has tomado tu decisión?- Emily asintió-. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?- Emily volvió a asentir-. Bien, te diré los detalles más tarde.

-Una cosa, Catrina.- habló la chica con seriedad, con una voz casi maligna-. Xibalba escogió a una chica también ¿no es así? Dígame... ¿quién es la niña que se quiere interponer entre mi premio y yo?

Por su parte, Xibalba fue al encuentro con Jacky. La hija del espíritu del Halloween acababa de molestar a un par de niñitas, haciéndolas caer en el suelo mojado. Jacky iba caminando por la calle, muy contenta, cuando de repente de un callejón unos brazos la atraparon y la llevaron a las sombras.

-¡Kyya! ¡Suelta!- gritó la chica, agitándose estrepitosamente. Se giró para darse cuenta de quien la había capturado era Xibalba-. ¡¿Qué haces, animal?! ¡Te acusaré con tu novia!

-Escucha, niña, hice una apuesta con Catrina y necesito que hagas algo por mí.- habló con un tono tenebroso, de una forma a la cual nunca se había dirigido hacía Jacky.

-¿Qué, qué ,qué, qué? ¡Suelta!- se quitó los brazos de Xibalba de encima y le gruñó entre dientes, como gato amenazado. Recobró la compostura y se dirigió hacía su acompañante-. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Necesito que beses a Jack Frost.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Aposté a que tú podrías conseguir que Jack Frost te besara, puse mi confianza en ti.- le habló casi como si la amenazara-. Debo ganar esta vez, hazlo, la apuesta también te conviene a ti.

-¿Ah? ¿sí?- se interesó en saber si lo que le proponía era conveniente para ella o no.

-Parte de mi apuesta era que si yo...- se acercó a la joven y corrigió lo que dijo-. Si _nosotros_ ganamos, Catrina ya no podrá acusarte con tu padre nunca más.

-¿Por qué iba eso a ayudarte a ti?

-Porque era la única forma para que tú me ayudaras a ganar.

-Hmm...- lo consideró un momento-. Pero... ¡¿Besar a Jack Frost?!

-Jack tendrá que besarte a ti antes de media noche, vamos, que el niño no está tan mal ¿o sí? Sólo tienes que motivarlo un poquito.

Jaqueline se avergonzó mucho con eso, se sonrojó completamente, pero actuó como furiosa e indignada.

-¡No, no! ¡Jodete, Xibalba!- gritó, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

Xibalba dio una carcajada maliciosa y le dio unas palmadas a la cabeza de Jacky, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Entonces sí quieres besarlo.

-¡No!- gritó la chica, completamente nerviosa-. ¡Está bien, está bien, lo haré! ¡Pero sólo para demostrarte que no me pongo nerviosa al ser besada y porque estoy harta de que Catrina me amenace!

En otra parte, Jack Frost se encontraba tranquilamente llevando una nevada en alguna parte de Canadá. Faltaban unas 13 horas para media noche, al menos en el horario de México, el cual era el que usaban para la apuesta. Jack Frost no sospechaba que su diversión sería interrumpida.

El Guardián de la Diversión se encargaba de divertir a algunos niños con la nieve mientras estos se terminaban los dulces que habían conseguido en Halloween. Después de un rato, Jack se alejó un poco de la ciudad en donde se encontraba, voló por un extenso bosque de pinos cubiertos con nieve, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era perseguido.

-¿Qué haces, Emily?- preguntó, girando para ver a la mujer, sin dejar de volar.

-¿Terminaste de teñir las hojas para el otoño?- preguntó, tratando de sonar amable, dando una excusa por estar ahí.

-Sí...- se puso pensativo-. Casi todas ¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo venir a ver a un amigo?- preguntó con aparente inocencia, extrañando a Jack.

Jack detuvo su vuelo, por lo cual Emily también lo hizo; él la vio directamente, sospechando que había algo raro.

-Siempre dices que estás muy ocupada como para jugar conmigo.

-Te gusta jugar con niños ¿no es así?- habló, sintiéndose idiota por estar en esa situación-. ¿Podríamos jugar un poco con ellos? A las niñas les gusta las flores...

-Las flores no crecen en la nieve.

-Eso será lo divertido.- dijo con complicidad, dando una media sonrisa.

Llegaron a un pueblo cercano, Jack hacía una nevada y los niños se maravillaban al ver crecer las flores de una forma tan magnifica. Madre Naturaleza debía admitirlo, sí era entretenido ver a los niños jugar, pero no debía olvidar por qué realmente estaba ahí. En un momento de distracción, ella tomó la mano de Jack, este la miró sin comprenderla. Ella sólo le dedicó una bella sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no puedo evitar seguir sintiéndose como una completa idiota al actuar así.

-Es divertido pasar el tiempo contigo.- habló con una voz demasiado dulce para ella, dejando a Jack pasmado.

-Creo que después de todo sí sabes divertirte, Emily.- comentó, sonriéndole también.

"¡¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?!" pensó Emily "¡¿Acaso la veía como alguien aburrida?! Ese niño de..."

Sobre la azotea de una casa, una chica recién llegaba; era Jaqueline, que se mantenía observando a los dos con mucha atención. Gruñó al verlos tan juntos, esa chica ya le estaba robando su victoria. Necesitaba alejar a Jack de aquella mujer.

Jacky esperó, viéndolos. Emily parecía querer acercarse a Jack poco a poco, sin prisas, a paso lento pero seguro, por lo cual no parecía tener un gran avance. Jack tampoco le prestaba mayor atención, pero sí se veía algo desconcertado.

Era hora de actuar, Jaqueline se acercó a uno de los grandes pinos cubiertos de nieve, un par de niños jugaban alrededor de él, pero Jacky no le dio importancia. La chica formó ardientes llamas en su mano izquierda y las lanzó hacía aquel pino, causando un pequeño incendio y asustando a los niños.

-Ugh.- se quejó Emily.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jack, un poco preocupado por el malestar repentino de su amiga.

-Algún irresponsable incendió un árbol aquí cerca, puedo sentirlo.- se paró firme, resopló y se giró para retirarse-. Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- se ofreció Jack.

-No, puedo arreglarlo yo sola, no parece ser un incendio muy grande.- ella era orgullosa, no iba a permitir que la ayudaran con algo tan sencillo.

Cuando Madre Naturaleza se fue al lugar del incendio, la hija del espíritu del Halloween aprovechó para acercarse a Jack; llegó por sus espaldas y se abalanzó para abrazarlo, haciendo que Jack se llevara un gran susto. Era claro que esa chica era hija de uno de los espíritus más aterradores.

-¡Jacky! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- gritó cuando sintió a la chica bien sujeta a su espalda.

-Hola, Jack, amigo mío.- le susurró al oído-. ¿Quieres venir a un lugar divertido?

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?- preguntó sin confiar en ella.

-Nada, sólo quiero jugar ¿no me acompañas?- siguió hablándole al oído, rehusándose a soltarlo.

-Pero, Emily...

-¡Nos vamos!- exclamó Jacky, impaciente, arrastrando a Jack con ella, llevándoselo antes de que la otra chica llegara.

Cuando Emily llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Jack, y no lo encontró, quedó furiosa. Había dos opciones: Que Jack la había abandonado o que Jaqueline O´Lantern se lo había llevado. Emily no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no había actuado como la niña dulce por nada, y aunque se divirtió con Jack, tomar las manos de los chicos no era lo que solía hacer y eso la avergonzaba. Sus esfuerzos no podían ser en vano.

En otra parte de el mundo, en una sábana, era de noche y Jack y Jacky se acercaron sigilosamente hacía unos leones dormidos.

-¿Segura que es seguro?

-¿Segura, segura? No estoy segura, pero seguro es que será divertido ¡ja, ja, ja!

Jacky había llevado a Jack hasta África, donde lo retó a montar leones salvajes, pensando en que podría ser algo extremo y entretenido. Jack nunca lo había intentado, ya que era una locura y un maltrato a los animales, pero especialmente una locura. Jaqueline se acercó al león dormido e intentó ponerlo de pie, cuando el león despertó, le lanzó una mordida que Jacky apenas esquivó.

-¡Ten más cuidado, Jacky!- le gritó Jack.

-¡No seas cobarde!- ella se sujetó a la melena del animal, y cuando finalmente logró montarlo, este se volvió a acostar, aplastando a Jacky-. ¡Ahh! ¡Maldito animal! Levantate o te...!

Jacky creó fuego en su mano derecha, queriendo lastimar al león, pero antes de que hiciese algo, Jack apagó la flama y liberó a Jacky de debajo del león. Jack se acercó al felino y le acarició el hocico.

-Tranquilo, regresa a dormir.- le dijo al león y este lo obedeció.

-¿Por qué te quiere a ti y no a mí?- preguntó Jacky con fastidio.

-Tal vez porque hay un aura de maldad alrededor tuyo.- mencionó Jack, como si fuera algo obvio-. ¿Por qué quisiste de repente jugar conmigo?- preguntó, ya que la chica lo había secuestrado sin ninguna explicación, aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba ni tampoco la ultima.

Jacky supo que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad para acercarse a él. Ella dejó su linterna encendida en el suelo y se sentó a un lado, era la única luz que iluminaba ese lugar. Jack se acercó y se sentó a su izquierda. Ella trató de darle una sonrisa cariñosa, pero ella de cariñosa no tenía nada, así que decidió no tratar de sonreír y actuar como si estuviese triste.

-Tú fuiste el que se alejó de mí.- murmuró ella, con tono triste.

-Eso es porque tú siempre te la pasas molestando a los niños, Jacky.

-Sí, sí, siempre me dices eso.- siseó, malhumorada-. Quiero decir... ehh... ¿que si podemos ser amigos de nuevo?- no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué decir, así que por impulso se recargó al hombro de él, haciendo que Jack se apenara un poco, pero no entendía nada-. Hace unas cuantas décadas tú y yo nos llevábamos bien ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí lo recuerdo.- afirmó, apartándola de encima-. Era divertido asustar a unos cuantos niños, pero tú los lastimas, Jacky, eres mala... y yo soy un Guardián ahora.

-¡Ajj! ¡pero qué odioso eres!- gritó con fastidio-. Admite que sigues siendo un travieso incorregible y volvamos a salir juntos.

-Travieso sí, ¿malo? no tanto.- le habló con sorna, sonriéndole con aire de superioridad.

Ya no lo soportaba, él era un fastidio, pero Jacky iba a seguir con eso, su diversión ilimitada dependía de ello. Mandó al demonio toda la palabrería cursi y se decidió por seducir a Jack en todo lo literal de la palabra. Se abalanzó sobre él y esperó a que este reaccionara; al no haber respuesta, Jacky optó por acercar sus labios a los de él, esperando que esta vez sí respondiera. Ella se sentía ridícula al hacer eso, además de que estaba muy avergonzada, ya no sabía si valía realmente la pena.

-Entonces, Jack, ¿no serías aunque sea un poco malo por mí?- susurró con una voz sensual que ni idea de dónde le salió. Si alguien se enteraba sería el hazme reír de todos los espíritus, y si su padre llegaba a saberlo no saldría viva de eso.

El cielo se llenó de nubes oscuras, cubriendo la Luna y las estrellas, entonces comenzó a llover, apagando la lampara de Jacky. La chica se puso de pie, indignada con el cielo; cuando intentó crear más fuego, la lluvia se hizo tan intensa que no se veía ni oía absolutamente nada. Esa tormenta era demasiado extraña.

Jack, confundido por lo que le estaba pasando con las mujeres últimamente, intentó buscar a Jacky, la había perdido de vista. Pero alguien llegó y se lo llevó del lugar, jalándolo fuerte del brazo. Cuando volaron por encima de las nubes, Jack pudo notar quien lo había literalmente secuestrado, de nuevo, era Emily. Jack no es idiota, se dio cuenta que algo ocultaban esas dos.

Una vez ellos se fueron, la lluvia cesó y Jacky quedó sola y mojada en ese lugar. ¡Tenía que ser esa Madre Naturaleza!

-¡Xibalba!- llamó al gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Jacky?- preguntó él, apareciendo de la nada, burlándose un poco de ella al verla en ese estado.

Ella caminó hacía él, chapoteando en la tierra mojada. Llegó hacía Xibalba, viéndolo con cara furiosa.

-¡Las reglas decían que no puedes interferir con la chica de tu oponente ¿cierto?!- preguntó ella, incendiándose de la ira.

-Así es.- contestó, como si no le importaran las reglas realmente.

-¡Pero no decía nada sobre que **yo **no puedo interferir con esa tonta ¿no es así?!

-Me gusta cómo piensas, Jaqueline.- dijo él, malicioso.

Jaqueline tenía que alejar a esa Emily de Jack de una u otra forma, sin importar el costo.

Emily había alejado a Jack de Jaqueline lo más que pudo, llevándolo hasta Japón. Faltando 9 horas para media noche, el tiempo se agotaba.

Ella, con indiferencia, provocó que pétalos rosas cayeran sobre ellos, formando un ambiente "romántico". Jack estaba realmente muy molesto, sentía que esas dos sólo estaban jugando con él.

-Estas flores... ¿crecen en esta época del año?- preguntó Jack a la chica, probándola.

-¿A quién le interesa?- fue todo lo que respondió, ella parecía fastidiada también del asunto.

Eso era el colmo, Emily siempre fue muy estricta con la naturaleza, las estaciones y las reglas, y ahora simplemente hacía lo que quería.

-Emily Jane ¿podrías explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Emily se giró hacía él, estaba a punto de responderle, pero una gran bola de fuego fue directo hacía ella y la derrumbó. Jack iba a ayudarla, pero al segundo siguiente Jacky ya estaba ahí, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacía otro lugar.

Emily se levantó, algo lastimada, pero muy indignada. Eso ya le había cansado.

-¡Catrina!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la Muerte, apareciendo a su lado.

-Lo he pensado mejor. No, no vale la pena.

Catrina se decepcionó un poco, pero no podía permitir que Xibalba ganara esta vez, no sería bueno ni para los humanos ni para ella. Tenía que seguir insistiendole a Emily.

-¿Vas a dejar que Jaqueline gane?- preguntó, retándola.

-No se trata de ganar o perder, Catrina, se trata de mi dignidad.- habló con compostura, sacudiéndose el vestido que se había ensuciado por el ataque anterior.

-Pero, Emily...

-Por lo tanto...- interrumpió a la Muerte-. Continuaré con esto. Una pregunta, Catrina ¿Jack no necesita estar enamorado para besarme? ¿cierto? ¿Sólo debe besarme y ganaré?

-Así es.- respondió Catrina, jugueteando con una de las flores que adornaban su cabello-. No se puede enamorar de alguien sólo en un día, así que es sólo un beso.

-Perfecto.- siseó-. Y Jaqueline no perderá, será destrozada.

-¿Disculpa?- Catrina le prestó atención repentina, viéndola con algo de desconcierto ¿pero qué tramaba esa muchacha?

-Nadie se interpone en mi camino, **nadie**.- estaba furiosa, los árboles a su alrededor se secaron, los hermosos pétalos rosados se marchitaron y se volvieron polvo. Ella... ella quería vengarse.

Tenía que pasar esto para que Catrina se diera cuenta de su grave error, Emily Jane no era una jovencita encantadora, ella era... era igual a...

-Creo que he... creado un monstruo.- murmuró Catrina para sí misma, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se volvió a equivocar-. No... No creé un monstruo... lo desperté.

Emily se puso en marcha. Ya no era por el premio, ni porque le interesara en lo más mínimo besar al chico de escarcha, era porque NADIE se burlaba de ella y salía bien librado. JAMÁS permitía ser atacada de esa forma como aquella niñita hija del espíritu del Halloween había hecho. No le debía ni un poco de respeto a Jacky, sin importar lo importante (también algo macabro y tramposo en ocasiones) que sea su padre; Emily sabía mejor que nadie que los niños no necesariamente tenían que ser como sus padres, y Jacky era una versión, pensó Emily, ¡estúpida e irresponsable de su padre!

Jacky no era como su padre, Emily no la iba a juzgar por de quién era hija, ya que Emily tenía bien claro que el estatus de los progenitores NO debería afectar a los hijos, al menos ella pensaba así, ya que ella misma odiaba que la juzgaran por su sangre. Ella odiaba a Jacky por lo que es, no por otra cosa, y así debía ser.

¡Sólo faltaban 5 horas para que diera media noche en México! Emily los buscó por cielo, mar y Tierra, incluso por debajo de ella, pero no los encontró. Lo que pasaba es que Jacky ya no se iba a dejar alcanzar, llevaba a Jack de un lado a otro, de país a país, de ciudad a ciudad, tratando de seducirlo y fracasando en el camino. Jack no entendía por qué seguía aguantando todo aquello, quizá sólo le daba curiosidad qué pretendían esas dos chicas.

Pero no dejaba que Jaqueline se le acercara de manera impertinente, ya tenía suficiente con que el Hada de los Dientes lo acosara cuando se veían como para soportar a otras dos. No es que le molestara demasiado, pero intuía que las intenciones de aquellas dos mujeres no era algo bueno, y no es que pensara tan mal de ellas, pero se notaba de lejos que algo ocultaban.

-¿Por qué sigues ignorándome?- preguntó Jacky a Jack, mientras se encontraban caminando sobre la Muralla China-. Detesto que te hagas el difícil.

-Tal vez será porque no me dejas preguntar nada y tus constantes insinuaciones ya me tienen harto.- respondió simplemente, sin mirarla, pasando su cayado sobre el suelo de la muralla, dejando un camino de hielo.

-Eres una nenita.- ya estaba cansada, en algún punto dejó de sentirse nerviosa y ahora parecía un simple juego.

Jacky dejó pasar su lampara en forma de calabaza sobre el camino de hielo que estaba formando Jack, derritiéndolo, haciendo que un turista se resbalara con el agua.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso ha estado bien!- se burló la chica de la desgracia del hombre caído.

-¿Nunca te cansas de molestar a los mortales?- Jacky le respondió con una sonrisita cínica-. Por algo eres tan solitaria, Jacky.- le dijo, por algún motivo se sintió mal decírselo él mismo.

-Cállate.- respondió, bajando la mirada, con cierto grado de tristeza que no iba a mostrar.

Las nubes del cielo volvieron a ponerse grises, anunciando lo que estaba a punto de llegar, pero esta vez no llovió. Jacky supo de inmediato que ella finalmente los había encontrado, Jack también lo supo, pero aún no entendía de qué iba toda esa competencia. Cuando el viento sopló y los rayos comenzaron a sonar, la fuerza de la naturaleza ya estaba frente de ellos, bloqueándoles el paso.

-Al fin nos vemos frente a frente, Madre Naturaleza.- dijo Jacky con cierto tono agresivo, sujetando el brazo de Jack con fuerza, sin querer entregarlo.

-Jaqueline O´Lantern, creo que al igual que yo, tú también estás cansada de jugar este jueguito.- no quitó la cara de seriedad en ningún momento.

-¿De qué juego hablan? ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó Jack, sólo para ser ignorado.

-Seré cortés contigo, Jaqueline, y te pediré que me entregues a Jack... ahora.- siseó, con la cara ensombrecida, en una mirada siniestra.

-¿Qué estás celosa, acaso? ¿o te ofrecieron un buen trato como a mí?, Si es así, comprenderás que yo no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.- soltó a Jack y encendió ambas manos con fuego, preparándose para atacar a su contrincante si esta se llegara a poner agresiva.

-¡Jack!- llamó la mujer al chico, ignorando a la encendida niña-. ¿Prefieres estar con alguien tan retorcida como ella en vez que conmigo? Vámonos de aquí y dejémosla; ella después de todo, es un peligro para quienes la rodean.

Jaqueline enfureció, y por un momento creyó que Jack le iba a hacer caso. Todo lo que dijo Emily era verdad, Jacky era retorcida, era un peligro, era una maníaca, sólo que ese día se estaba reprimiendo para ganar la apuesta, pero normalmente es eso y mucho peor. No, Jack no debería querer pasar el tiempo con alguien como ella, pero Emily no se salvaba tampoco.

Emily era una chica normalmente tranquila, educada y amable, dependiendo el caso, pero había algo en ella que Jack no sabía, que nadie le había contado. El peor enemigo de Jack Frost, claramente es Pitch Black, y eso era lo malo del asunto, porque Emily es **hija** del Coco, hija de Pitch, el enemigo de los Guardianes, prácticamente la razón por la que ellos existen para proteger a los niños, para protegerlos de él. Está bien, Jacky también es hija de un espíritu malvado, pero su padre no era nada comparado con Pitch, porque Pitch había cometido cosas incluso más atroces que sólo asustar niños, algo que Jack tampoco sabía del todo.

Pero no, Jacky no iba a usar esa información a su favor para alejar a Emily de Jack. Porque Jacky no iba a usar una estrategia tan cobarde, no con lo orgullosa que es. No cuando comprendía a la perfección que, lamentablemente, los niños no podían escoger a sus padres. Pues así como Emily tenía un padre a quién despreciar, Jacky tenía una madre a quién odiar. Los hijos no son culpables de las acciones de sus padres, y no deberían ser criticados por cómo o quienes fueran estos.

Jacky odiaba tanto cuando la rechazaban por ser mitad espíritu, por eso odiaba a su madre y a los mortales como a los inmortales por igual. Si Jacky iba a sacar provecho de alguna debilidad de Emily, sería una debilidad que la misma Madre Naturaleza tuviera, no otra persona, mucho menos el padre.

-¡Jack no se irá a ninguna parte!- respondió Jaqueline, enfurecida-. No le hagas caso, Jack. Sí, yo soy un asco de persona, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo es Emily en realidad. Se esconde en su fachada de "la dulce Madre Naturaleza" pero ella es tan monstruosa como yo.

-¿Quieres ver qué tan monstruosa soy, hijita de papi?- se burló de ella, señalándola con su brazo extendido, amenazándola con atacarla de alguna forma que Jacky no se imaginaba.

-¡Ven e inténtalo!- gritó, cubriéndose en llamas por completo, poniéndose firme para pelear.

Pero Jack ya no iba a permitir que esa locura continuara, les había seguido el juego, pero ya era suficiente. Odiaba que lo ignoraran y mucho más odiaba que lo utilizaran como un juguete para quién sabe qué. No dejaría que esas dos se burlaran de él de esa forma.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó el chico, posicionándose entre ellas, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su cayado, formando una gran ola de nieve en ambas direcciones que fue a golpear a ambas chicas. Era una suerte que no se encontrara ningún humano por ahí cerca para ver tal suceso meteorológicamente improbable.

Jacky al ser golpeada, se apagó su fuego al instante y cayó al suelo. Emily no sufrió tanto daño, sólo fue empujada, pero sostuvo suficientemente el equilibrio como para no tropezar.

A lo lejos, Catrina y Xibalba observaban este hecho. Catrina se mostraba preocupada, pero Xibalba disfrutaba de la situación.

-Creo que no hicimos lo correcto.- se lamentó Catrina, admitiendo que se había equivocado, cosa que normalmente nunca pasaba y esto la ponía, en cierta forma, mal.

-¿Bromeas?- comenzó a decir Xibalba-. Esto es mucho más interesante que un drama romántico, ¡No me había divertido tanto en años!

-¡Oh, basta!- se molestó, al ver que él no veía la verdadera gravedad de la situación-. ¡Esto no se trataba de que terminaran enfrentándose de esta forma! ¡Deberíamos terminar con esto!

-Pero si comenzará la mejor parte, además aún no gana nadie.

-No lo entiendes, Xibalba, no lo entiendes.- su voz era un poco insistente, muy preocupada-. Esto se salió de control, habíamos apostado a que Jack escogería cuál era la jovencita más "encantadora" Pero esto no funcionó... me precipité.

-Tranquilizate, mi cielo, que no es el fin del mundo.- realmente no le gustaba que ella estuviera de aguafiestas-. La apuesta era sólo obtener un beso de él. ¿Acaso ya perdiste la fe en tu chica?

-¡Xibalba! ¡Yo cometí un error!- Xibalba la miró fijamente, ella realmente estaba admitiendo que se había equivocado en algo-. Ella no es encantadora, no del todo ¡Soy tan ilusa! No quise ver las señales, creí que era distinta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Xibalba con interés y curiosidad.

Allá en la muralla, donde los tres espíritus se enfrentaban, cuando la ventisca helada que había provocado Jack terminó, todo quedó en una aparente calma por unos segundos. Jacky se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la nieve, estaba a punto de reclamar algo pero la expresión de su rostro cambió al ver algo que le derrumbó parte de su valor. Jack notó esto y llevó su vista hacía donde la chica miraba, sintiendo un escalofrío terrible al ver lo que había logrado hacer que la hija del espíritu del Halloween se inmovilizara.

Daba miedo. Era Madre Naturaleza, cubierta de nieve, que los observaba con una expresión demasiado fría, con unos ojos demasiado crueles. Apretó los dientes y emitió un rugido de disgusto, cuando al instante la nieve que cubría su larga cabellera se derritió, no por su ira, sino por sus propios poderes. Pero no por eso su ira era menor, sus ojos dorados emanaban un deseo de venganza. Tanta era su indignación que un aura maligna pareció rodearla, y aunque no era más que una ilusión visual provocada por su oscuro cabello negro, era inútil no pensar que recordaba a alguien más...

-Ahora lo veo.- declaró Catrina, entristecida por lo ciega que había sido-. Emily Jane se parece... a su padre cuando se enoja.

* * *

><p><em>Al final serán tres capítulos y no dos xD<br>la verdad es que la idea de un fanfic con dos capítulos no me gusta, no sé porqué, así que creo que es mejor que sean tres (eso y que este capítulo ya estaba quedando demasiado largo comparado con el anterior). Bien, puede que el siguiente capítulo sea algo corto, o no sé jeje, pero el siguiente sí será el ultimo. En el siguiente se decidirá cómo terminará todo esto._Y pensar que al principió creí que sería de un sólo capítulo...

_Seré honesta con ustedes, toda esta historia es casi una excusa para hacer que los personajes terminen ¡dándose de golpes! Es de lo que más me gusta hacer en mis fanfics, incluir batallas. En muchos de mis fics lo hago, ya sean de misterio, aventura o hasta romance, amo incluir escenas de pelea jaja_

_¿reviews? :3_


	3. Batalla

**Otra apuesta**

_capítulo 3: Batalla._

Una gran nube negra relampagueante terminó por cubrir el azul del cielo, acompañado de un viento inquietante que chillaba como una fierra enfurecida. Era la naturaleza que se había enfadado, o al menos la representación de ella.

-Emily Jane, calmate, siento haberte cubierto de nieve, de verdad.- comenzó a decir Jack, tratando de hablar calmado, cuando en realidad aquella chica le aterraba.

-Me he estado humillando todo el día, Jack Frost, pero lo hago por ganar, y nadie me gana a mí, _nadie_.- se señaló a sí misma un par de veces al mencionar la ultima palabra, la voz de Madre Naturaleza era ácida, mostrando sus dientes con cada silaba, en una expresión furiosa.

-¡Podrían explicarme de qué se trata todo esto!- exigió saber Jack, lanzando una mirada tanto a Emily como a Jacky consecutivamente.

Jacky estaba avergonzada, pero tenía que contarle, sabía que no podía seguir con eso más, no con Emily en ese estado tan amenazante. Pero aún así no iba a dar el asunto por perdido, porque a Jaqueline no le gustaba que la retaran, y si Emily Jane quería un desafío pues éso es lo que tendría.

-Resulta que los gobernantes de la Tierra de los Recordados y los Olvidados hicieron una apuesta, una de nosotras dos tiene que besarte antes de media noche.- dijo Jacky, como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero sin perder de vista a la otra mujer, tenía que ser precavida con ella.

-¿Los gobernantes...? ¿Te refieres a la Muerte y a ese otro sujeto? ¿a ellos te refieres?

-Catrina y Xibalba.- corrigió Emily, aún furiosa-. Sólo una de nosotras puede ganar y ésa seré yo.

-¡No si yo te lo impido, perra!- rugió Jacky, mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Jack, poniéndose entre las dos-. ¡Odio cuando me meten en este tipo de juegos! ¡ninguna de las dos va a ganar! ¿Saben por qué? porque yo no dejaría que ustedes me besaran ¡jamás!

-Perfecto.- Emily habló con voz tranquila, haciendo un ademán con la mano-. Entonces tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.

-¡No, no lo harás!- Jaqueline formó un torbellino de fuego y lo lanzó hacia Emily pero esta no se movió.

Madre naturaleza provocó un diluvio sobre el ataque, proveniente de la nube oscura del cielo, y el fuego se apagó casi al instante.

-¿Con quién crees que estás tratando, Jaqueline O´Lantern? ¡Yo soy Madre Naturaleza! Hacer florecillas en primavera es sólo un pasatiempo comparado al resto de mi trabajo. ¡Tornados, terremotos, tsunamis, huracanes! ¡todo éso lo controlo! ¡los elementos de la naturaleza están bajo mi poder! ¡soy un ser que puede destruir al mundo! ¡Yo podría hacer que la tierra te tragara si así lo deseara, no lo dudes!

-¡Yo no lo dudo!- voló directo a ella y al segundo ya estaba dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo a Emily tropezar-. ¡Y me importa un carajo!

Madre Naturaleza estaba tirada en el suelo, pero no derrotada, estiró su brazo al cielo y la nube oscura comenzó a disparar rayos a Jaqueline. Jacky estaba conmocionada, pero evitó ser golpeada por los rayos que al caer incendiaban todo a su paso; a Jacky el fuego no le hacía nada, pero el golpe en sí podría ser devastador.

Emily se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a Jacky, que huía de los rayos que le caían, saltaba con rapidez por esa larga construcción, que no era cualquier construcción, era la Gran Muralla China donde ellas se enfrentaban. Jaqueline resbaló por el suelo mojado, Emily vio la oportunidad de herir a la escurridiza al fin pero fue detenida por una ventisca helada que la lanzó hacia los árboles.

Jack se acercó rápidamente a Jacky y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Voy a matar a esa maldita!- gritó la chica, lista para irse de nuevo hacia su contrincante, pero Jack la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-¡No te voy a permitir hacer éso!

-¡¿Y tú de qué lado estás?!

-¡Del lado que no quiere que se maten entre sí! Y desde mi perspectiva, la muerta podrías terminar siendo tú.

-**¡Jack Frost!**- se escuchó el rugido proveniente del bosque.

-¡Ella va a volver!- insistió Jack, jalando a Jacky del brazo-. ¡Tenemos que huir, no permitiré que ustedes se maten por un simple juego, mucho menos que alguna de las dos me bese!

-¡Esto ya no se trata de un juego!- Jaqueline arañó con su mano libre el brazo de Jack para que la soltara, logrando así liberarse de su agarre-. Emily y yo no somos tan diferentes, personas como nosotras podemos tomar personal un simple juego ¡y esto ya es la guerra!

-¡Pues personas como ustedes están locas, y como tú me has estado secuestrando todo el día, ahora yo te secuestro a ti!

Jack volvió a sujetar a Jacky, llamó al Viento y los dos fueron impulsados a gran velocidad por el aire, haciendo que Jacky gritara de susto y se aferrara a Jack con mucha fuerza. Cuando finalmente terminaron su viaje Jacky estaba muy despeinada.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer éso así de repente!- gritó mientras se peinaba con sus dedos, comenzando a sentir un frío arrollador- Ay, ¿dó..dónde esta..tamos?

Al rededor de ellos sólo había un gran paisaje nevado.

-Estamos lo más lejos posible de Emily.

-¡Jack! ¡yo ss..ssoy sólo mitad espíritu! ¡y mis poderes son de fuego!- explicó mientras temblaba-. ¡¿Acaso quieres ..matarme?!

-No quiero que te maten, éso es seguro.- afirmó, recargándose en su cayado, con gesto pensativo.

-¿Por qué no me besas y terminamos con todo esto?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te dije que no.- puso mala cara-. Esto es lo que haré: Te mantendré lejos de Emily hasta que el tiempo de la apuesta termine, ninguna de las dos se mata, ninguna de las dos me besa y ninguna de las dos gana.

-Sabes que no puedo permitir éso ¿cierto?

-Es mejor a que ella te gane ¿o no?

-Sí, pero aún así no quiero perder, ¡estaré muy enfadada contigo si pierdo! ¡pero si Emily pierde de esa forma seguro que nos mata a ambos!

-Estás exagerando.

-Sí, tal vez. Seguro sólo se encargará de hacer nuestras vidas un infierno de aquí a la eternidad o hasta que se aburra.- cruzó sus brazos, protegiéndose del frío a la vez. Notó la expresión perturbada de Jack y se acercó a él-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú estás loca y entiendo que hables de destruir a Emily, pero a ella jamás la había visto así.

-Cómo se nota que no conoces realmente a la Madre Naturaleza.- rodó los ojos, pateó el cayado de Jack, en el cual éste se sostenía, haciendo que Jack perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera de cara sobre la nieve-. Emily dice ser buena, y muchas veces lo es, a diferencia de mí ella no daña a la gente inocente, pero cuando quiere algo es egoísta. Tal vez sólo lo lleve en la sangre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sólo fue un comentario.- mintió, después de todo algún día Jack se enteraría-. Pero no importa lo que digas, tal vez no quieras besarme, pero me aseguraré de que Emily no lo haga, iré a buscarla y la voy a... ¡Ay!- Jacky chocó contra algo grande frente a ella-. ¡¿Pero quién se puso en medio del camino?!

Jaqueline alzó la vista y pudo ver frente a ella a Catrina y a Xibalba, ambos miraban a los dos jóvenes espíritus con unas expresiones algo extrañas, Catrina parecía entre molesta y preocupada, Xibalba se veía entre divertido y ansioso.

-Jaqueline, faltan 3 horas para la media noche en México ¿aún no lo has besado?- se burló Xibalba, ya no importándole demasiado que su chica perdiera-. Creo que me equivoqué, ahora mi favorita es Emily, ella es... tan inestable.

Antes de que Jacky dijera algo, Jack se interpuso, se paró frente a las dos deidades, pero estos eran demasiado altos así que Jack retrocedió torpemente un par de pasos.

-¡¿Ustedes son los que me metieron en este lío?!

-Hola Jack.- saludó Catrina, alzando un poco la mano, apenada.

-Oh, hola Catrina.- saludó amablemente, después volvió a su molestia-. ¡Ustedes me metieron en este lío!

-No pensamos que las chicas se comenzarían a golpear.- se justificó la Muerte, con voz triste-. ¡Sabía que no debíamos apostar con inmortales!

-Tú accediste a hacerlo.- dijo Xibalba-. Confiaste en Emily.

-¡No pensé que se fuera a enloquecer!

-Al parecer no juzgas tan bien a las personas como creías.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!- gritó Jack, golpeando el suelo con su cayado-. Mortales o inmortales ¡no deberían estar jugando así con la gente! ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer apuestas con las vidas ajenas?!

-Nosotros controlamos la vida de los mortales, así que estamos en nuestro derecho.- se defendió Xibalba, poniéndose frente al chico, con gesto amenazante.

-Hmm, bien, entonces son ciertos los rumores, que Catrina y Xibalba hacen apuestas para agregar emoción a su romance.

Catrina y Xibalba no supieron cómo contestar a éso.

-Uuuy, les cerraste la boca.- canturreó Jacky, burlona.

-El caso es que ya no queremos continuar con la apuesta.- explicó Catrina.

-No, tú no quieres continuarla.- interrumpió Xibalba, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo quería ver quién de las dos sobrevivía.

-Muy bien.- habló Jack-. Entonces se acabó.

-Bueno... no es tan simple como éso.- mencionó la Muerte, aún avergonzada-. Ya buscamos a Emily, le explicamos y...

-Ella quiere continuar con esto.- soltó Xibalba.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Jack.

-¡Yo también seguiré con esto!- gritó Jacky, encendiendo su linterna con un intenso fuego-. ¡Voy a vencerla, ganaré!

-Déjame recordarte que para ganar ¡tienen que besarme!- el peliblanco se puso histérico-. ¡Y no pienso hacer éso! ¡odio que me traten como un objeto!

-En este caso, niño, te están tratando como algo peor que un objeto.- mencionó Xibalaba, Catrina se molestó y le dio un manotazo.

-¡Escúchame, Frost, tienes que besarme, así ganaré yo! ¡a menos que quieras que Emily y yo peleemos hasta que se acabe el tiempo!- gritó la chica, tomando a Jack del cuello del suéter, amenazándolo con el puño.

-¡Emily no va a encontrarnos!

-Créeme, lo hará.

-De hecho ya los encontró.- dijo Xibalba sin más-. Se dirige hacía acá en estos momentos.

Catrina se acercó a los dos jóvenes, puso su mano blanca en el hombro de Jack y le habló con delicadeza.

-Jack, ella no va a detenerse a menos de que termines con esto. Siento lo que te voy a decir pero... debes besar a alguna de las dos, es lo mejor para todos; sólo es un simple beso.

-Ya se acerca.- canturreó Xibalba, sonriendo enormemente, malicioso.

Voltearon, a lo lejos se veía una gran ola de nieve blanca dirigirse hacía ellos, Emily iba en ella, con expresión fría pero escalofriante.

-¡¿Ella controla la nieve?!- se impresionó Jack.

-¡¿Qué parte de Madre NATURALEZA es la que no entiendes?!- se molestó la hija del espíritu del Halloween-. ¡Jack, será mejor que me beses ahora!

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que suena?!- contestó. Jaqueline se sonrojó con éso, pero se enfureció todavía más.

-¡Yo no hice las reglas, fueron estos enfermos de aquí!- señaló a Catrina y a Xibalba; Catrina bajó la mirada, Xibalba sólo no le dio importancia-. ¡Hazlo!

-¡Está bien, lo haré!- accedió, incomodo.

Pero fue muy tarde, Emily ya había llegado.

-**¡No lo permitiré!**- gritó la mujer de gran cabellera oscura y vestido verde, empujando a Jacky con una gran cantidad de nieve, enterrándola.

-¡Deténganla!- exigió Jack a Catrina y Xibalba-. ¡Ustedes pueden parar esto!

De la nieve Jaqueline emergió, algo adolorida por el previo enterramiento, pero tan furiosa que emanaba fuego a su alrededor.

-¡No!- rugió-. ¡Ni se les ocurra entrometerse! ¡Esto es entre Emily Jane y yo!

-Bien dicho, O´Lantern-. Emily, con un movimiento del brazo, lanzó una ventisca helada hacía su oponente, pero Jacky se protegió con su fuego.

-¡Vas a caer, Emily!

Jacky se lanzó a golpear a Emily con una llama de fuego pero Emily se cubrió con hielo, Jacky no tardó mucho en derretir ese hielo, atravesarlo y darle un certero golpe a Emily en la cara. Después de recobrarse del golpe, Emily empujó a Jaqueline hacía la nieve del suelo, se dispuso a enterrarla nuevamente en nieve pero Jacky actuó rápido; encendió su linterna de calabaza y la lanzó hacia Emily, golpeándola en el estomago y derribándola.

-Aggh.- se quejó del dolor, como pudo se apartó el objeto en llamas de encima y lo pateó-. ¡¿Me golpeaste con tu calabaza?! ¡¿es en serio?!

-No me apellido Lantern por nada.- sonrió con malicia, estiró su brazo y su linterna calabaza regresó a su mano-. Ése es un truquito que me enseñó mi padre.- puso la calabaza frente a su rostro, simulando ser una mascara-. Por algo soy la Princesa Calabaza.

-Maldito espíritu del Halloween.- siseó con amargura.

Madre Naturaleza hizo crecer afilado hielo del suelo, Jacky voló para no ser alcanzada pero Emily la siguió. Siguieron lanzándose golpes mientras se alejaban cada vez más de la escena, en unos segundos se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no ver ni rastro de ellas.

Jack se había quedado viendo todo, sin intervenir, en parte porque sabía que no debía meterse en una pelea de mujeres, en especial si las mujeres son medio maníacas. Xibalba y Catrina también vieron todo y, al alejarse las chicas, ellos se miraron entre sí.

-Tenemos que ver cómo termina esto.- comentó Xibalba.

-Concuerdo.- respondió Catrina.

Y en un segundo ambos se habían esfumado, dejando a Jack solo en ese solitario lugar repleto de nieve.

En ese momento Jack se arrepintió de haberse ido a ocultar a esa parte del mundo en especifico, no porque el frío le molestara, sino que se percató de que la pelea se dirigía hacia...

-Ay, no. Van hacia el taller de Norte.- susurró, acto seguido voló a esa dirección

Allá en el Polo Norte, en el taller se Santa Claus, Norte estaba muy ocupado ¡sólo faltaban 53 días para navidad! Él había terminado de revisar por millonésima vez la lista de niños buenos y malos, ahora estaba supervisando el trabajo de los yetis con los juguetes. Pasó al lado de un yeti que había pintado docenas de juguetes de color rojo; Norte observó los juguetes y se quedó pensando, el yeti comenzó a esperar lo peor.

Un ruido de una ventana quebrándose se escuchó, seguido por más ruidos de destrucción y gritos insultantes.

-¿Pero qué está pasando ahí?- Norte apenas se iba a asomar para ver qué estaba pasando cuando las dos chicas aparecieron frente a él, peleando.

Se golpeaban con sus puños, se pateaban, e incluso Jacky lanzó una que otra mordida. Emily tomó el cabello de Jaqueline y comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza.

-¡Ay! ¡suéltame! ¡si se supone que la greñuda eres tú!- Jacky se volteó, arañó a Emily en la cara y después la empujó.

Norte no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni estaba seguro de cómo las dos mujeres habían entrado ahí, de alguna forma su pelea burló el sistema de seguridad.

-¿Jaqueline? ¿Emily? ¿qué se supone que hacen?- les preguntó Norte, muy molesto.

Las dos apenas parecieron darse cuenta de dónde estaban, se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, confundidas.

-Oh, en la lista de los malos de nuevo.- dijo Jacky con pesimismo.

-Norte, por favor, no le diga a nadie sobre esto, luego le ayudaré con las reparaciones.- dijo Emily con cortesía.

-¿Reparaciones?- preguntó él.

Emily se giró hacia Jacky, le dio un fuerte codazo en el pecho y esta salió lanzada hasta chocar contra la pared y destruirla completamente; Emily la siguió y así las dos salieron de ahí.

-¿Pero qué...?

Al lado de Norte pasaron Catrina y Xibalba, con prisa al seguir aquella pelea. Norte no los había visto llegar, sólo vio cómo se iban.

-Lo siento tanto, Norte.- se disculpó Catrina, sin explicar nada, viéndolo un poco pero yéndose al instante.

-Feliz Navidad.- agregó Xibalba, desapareciendo al igual que su novia.

A los pocos segundos llegó Jack, se paró al lado de Norte, puso cara nerviosa cuando vio el desastre.

-Ah... ¿has visto a Madre Naturaleza y a la hija de Jack O´Lantern pelear por aquí?- preguntó, algo avergonzado.

-¿Las que iban acompañadas por Catrina y Xibalba?... sí, pasaron hace poco.- se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico con seriedad-. ¿Debería preocuparme?

-¡No! Digo... todo está bajo control, sólo... no le digas a nadie sobre esto, mucho menos a Conejo.- dijo, sabiendo las burlas que recibiría de ser así. Volvió a ver a su alrededor, viendo medio taller destruido, con todo y juguetes. Éso era realmente malo-. ... Juro que lo compensaré.

Jack se fue volando, sin querer esperar un regaño o algo así, realmente más tarde le iba a ir muy mal. Norte, por su parte, llevó su mano hacia su barba y se puso a pensar.

-Verde.- dijo mientras asentía, después se giró hacia el yeti-. Son demasiado rojos, pintalos todos de verde.

El pobre yeti miró todos los juguetes que había pintado de rojo y ahora tenía que hacerlo todo de nuevo, sólo pudo gruñir con cansancio y resignación.

Emily y Jacky seguían peleando, pero Jaqueline estaba en clara desventaja. La hija del espíritu del Halloween decidió salir de esa zona tan fría y huir hacia aguas más calientes en el océano. Ya adentradas en el mar, Emily respondió formando una gran ola, tratando de embestirla para ahogarla. Jacky estuvo a punto de ser alcanzada por esa ola, pero Jack Frost logró llegar antes y con sus poderes la congeló por completo.

El gran trozo de hielo comenzó a sumergirse en el fondo del mar, Jack dirigió su mirada a Emily, esta lo miraba con frialdad.

-Todo esto es por ti, Jack Frost, tú decides quién gana y quién pierde.- le dijo, en un tono extrañamente sombrío.

Jack guardó silencio, Jaqueline, a su vez, estaba muy agitada por su anterior persecución y pelea, ella respiraba con fuerza en un intento por recobrarse.

-Pelear hasta media noche no resolverá nada.- dijo la mujer de vestido verde, observando el cielo que en esa parte del mundo estaba oscuro-. No si quiero ganar. Ahora lo entiendo, mi objetivo deberías ser tú.

-¿Qué?

Jack no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que había sucedido, Emily apareció frente a él, lo sostuvo del cuello y se lo llevó lejos del lugar, por la fuerza.

-¡Espera!- gritó Jacky, enojada.

Pero Jacky estaba muy cansada y algo herida, nunca había peleado contra alguien como Madre Naturaleza, y esa mujer era sumamente fuerte. Catrina y Xibalba aparecieron al lado de la chica del Halloween, pero ella no les dio tiempo de decir nada.

-Va de regreso a México.- dijo ella-. Será mejor que me apresure.- dicho esto, se fue lo más rápido que pudo a seguirlos.

En el fondo Jaqueline estaba preocupada por el chico de hielo, ya que, después de todo, sí le agradaba, aunque lo odiaba muchas veces. No sabía hasta qué extremos llegaría Emily Jane para lograr su objetivo; pero si de algo Jacky estaba segura es que si tuviera tanto poder como Madre Naturaleza lo usaría para ganar, sin importar el costo. Esto era lo que le preocupaba a Jacky, porque sabía que Emily se parecía un poco a ella.

Allá en México, en un cementerio, las familias estaban reunidas al rededor de las tumbas de sus familiares fallecidos, había muchas velas encendidas y adornos. Faltaba muy poco para que el Día de Muertos terminase, ya casi era Media Noche.

Cerca del cementerio había un bosque, y en lo más oscuro de ese tenebroso bosque Emily se encontraba con Jack. Ella había sujetado a Jack contra un árbol, lo había atado con lianas para que el chico no pudiese moverse, también le había quitados su cayado.

-¡Déjame ir, Emily!- ordenó Jack, tratando de liberarse pero era imposible.

-No hasta que me beses.- dijo con crueldad. A ella no le causaba ninguna gracia que se necesitara besarlo para ganar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¡¿Y si me niego?!- Jack podría simplemente hacerlo y terminar con todo éso, pero no quería darle lo que quería, ella se había comportado terriblemente mal.

-Entonces romperé tu cayado.- ella sujetó el objeto con ambas manos, haciendo ademán de partirlo a la mitad.

-Podré repararlo.- respondió después de pensarlo un poco.

Emily, como cualquier cosa, sólo rompió el cayado a la mitad, sin sentir demasiada culpa. Jack reprimió un grito, realmente le había dolido, pero no dejó que ella sintiera que había ganado viéndolo sufrir.

-¿Sabes qué sigue, Jack? Lo arrojaré al fuego, seguro no podrás reparar éso.

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Catrina, que había llegado junto con Xibalba-. Va contra las reglas obligarlo a besarte.

-No, Catrina, las reglas decían que él debe besarme por voluntad propia, y por voluntad propia lo hará o le va a ir muy mal.

-Ju, ju, ju.- rió cruelmente Xibalba-. Emily Jane, tú realmente eres una Princesa de las Pesadillas.

Madre Naturaleza bajó la mirada y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, de las acciones que estaba tomando por egoísmo. Tomó algo de consciencia en ese momento, pero era muy tarde para retroceder y arrepentirse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. Pensó que la maldad no se iba a heredar, en su caso no funcionaría así, pero no había duda de que ella estaba un poco podrida, así como su padre. Pero, por otro lado, de alguna forma, se sentía bien que la llamaran Princesa de las Pesadillas.

-**¡Madre Naturaleza!**- gritó Jacky, que recién llegó y atinó una patada en la cara a Emily, que la terminó tirando al suelo.

-¡Ay!- se quejó, sobándose la cara, realmente se había distraído.

-¡Libéralo!- exigió.

-Realmente te interesa ganar, Jaqueline... ¿O es algo más?- preguntó, dando una media sonrisa burlona.

Jacky enfureció, encendió sus manos en fuego y se lanzó a atacar a Emily. Madre Naturaleza la esquivó, la golpeó por la espalda y la derribó. Jaqueline se paró al instante, se fue hacia ella a atacarla nuevamente, pero Emily hizo lo mismo.

-¡Para ya, Jaqueline! ¡Estás en el bosque, mi territorio, aquí no tienes oportunidad de ganar!- le dijo, sujetando a la chica de los brazos.

-¡Libera a Jack!- rugió, dándole un cabezazo a su contrincante.

-¡Eres una niña tonta!

Emily le dio una bofetada a Jacky, la tiró al suelo e hizo que las raíces de los árboles sujetaran a la chica del Halloween.

-¡Eres una cobarde, Emily Jane!- gritó la chica sujeta al suelo.

-Quedate quieta ahí, Jaqueline.- dijo, después fue a acercarse a Jack-. Ahora, Frost, bésame y terminemos con esta tontería.

-Esta tontería tú la hiciste más grande, Emily, ¿acaso estás loca?

-Escúchame, yo estaría loca si permitiera que alguien como Jaqueline me ganara y que un Guardián se burlara de mí.

-NO lo haré.- afirmó, serio.

-Bien.- se giró, fue directo a Jacky, hizo crecer una liana llena de espinas y la enredó en el cuello de la chica-. Entonces ella lo pagará.

-¡Suéltame!- se quejó Jacky, pero comenzó a ser ahorcada-. Aghh.

-Recuerda que ella es sólo mitad inmortal, e incluso un espíritu puede volver a morir.- con sus poderes, elevó la liana que sujetaba el cuello de Jacky, apretándola con mas fuerza y haciendo que la chica estuviera suspendida varios centímetro sobre el suelo.

-¡Basta!- pidió Jack-. ¡Está bien, lo haré!- Emily sonrió y soltó a la chica-. ¿Tanto significa para ti ganar?

-Oh, Jack, significa todo.

Liberó a Jack de donde estaba atado. Jack estaba muy molesto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó a Emily y ella sólo esperó, Jack estuvo a punto de unir sus labios con los de ella pero Xibalba apareció al lado de Emily y le puso su mano en el hombro, haciendo a la mujer voltear.

-El tiempo terminó.- dijo el gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados en un susurro macabro-. Feliz 3 de noviembre.

Era media noche, el Día de Muertos había terminado, la apuesta también, nadie ganó, las dos perdieron, todo había sido en vano.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Emily, loca de la ira.

Emily hizo crecer del suelo unas enormes plantas llenas de espinas y se acercó a Jack de manera amenazante, a punto de atacarlo, pero Catrina se interpuso, cortó esas plantas y tomó a Emily de la mano, con brusquedad, para que la chica ya no intentara nada.

-¡Se acabó, Emily Jane!- la regañó-. ¡Es suficiente!

-¡Ahh!- volvió a gritar del coraje, se soltó del agarre de la Muerte y comenzó a dar patadas al suelo.

Jack se acercó a Jacky, tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¡Déjame!- gritó la chica, después tocio violentamente-. ¡Agghh! ¡ésa...! ¡Coff, coff! ¡Ésa casi me mata!

-Al menos todo terminó.- le dijo-. Al final no ganó nadie.

-Perdimos las dos.

Jaqueline se sentó en el suelo, pensativa, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios, se masajeó su cuello adolorido, después resopló.

-No tenías que ayudarme, dije que no quería que interfirieran.- se cruzó de brazos, malhumorada.

-Tú viniste a salvarme.

-Sólo porque no quería que Emily ganara. No importa, no sirvió ni lo que hice ni lo que hiciste tú, el tiempo terminó.

-Tú me preocupas, Jacky, por éso lo hice.- dijo después de rodar los ojos.

-¡Cállate, Guardián!- se molestó la chica, apartó la mirada del peliblanco, apenándose un poco.

Madre Naturaleza estaba en una esquina, reflexionando, ya se había calmado; dio un muy profundo suspiro, se acomodó la cabellera que ahora le cubría parte de la cara. Se agachó, tomó algo del suelo y caminó hacia Jack y Jacky.

-Esto es tuyo.- le habló a Jack, con voz seca, dándole el cayado partido a la mitad. Jack dudó un poco, pero lo tomó-. Yo... Yo lo rompí porque dijiste que podías repararlo, y no iba a matar a Jaqueline realmente.

-¿Te estás disculpando?- preguntó el peliblanco, alzando la ceja.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo no te perdono, quisiste asesinarme!- rugió Jacky, Jack la sujetó del hombro para retenerla.

-Emily, creí que eras mi amiga, yo no puedo dejar pasar algo así.- dijo, molesto.

-Jaqueline también te hubiera tratado así de tener el poder que tengo yo y lo sabes.- frunció el ceño.

-No te lo niego.- dijo la chica de Halloween.

-Tampoco perdonaré a Jaqueline, éso es seguro.- afirmó Jack, mandándole una mirada molesta a la chica a su lado-. Pero, Emily, yo creí que tú eras más sensata, no creí que fueras del tipo que pierde el control. ¿Por qué era tan necesario? ¿qué ibas a ganar?

-Jack Overland Frost, yo soy impulsiva, soy un desastre natural que se deja llevar por las circunstancias, realmente no quería que Jaqueline me ganara, la odio. Pero no hubiera hecho nada de esto, en serio, de no ser que me ofrecieron ir a ver a mi madre.

Catrina se entristeció al escucharla, se acercó a Madre Naturaleza, la tomó de los hombros y le habló con dulzura.

-Siento haberte metido en esto, querida.- le acarició el rostro para calmarla, aunque Emily no pareciera que fuera a llorar en ningún momento-. Tú no debiste pasar por esta situación, ahora entiendo que se te dificulta ocultar esa parte oscura dentro de ti, yo pensé que podías controlarlo, pero no es así, lo siento...

-Me niego a pensar que hay algo malo en mí.- levantó la vista, miró a Jack un instante-. Yo no soy como... tú sabes quién.

-Eres buena Emily Jane, pero debes aceptar que hay oscuridad en tu corazón, es parte de ti, no lo niegues y te sentirás mejor. No olvides la razón por la que murió tu madre... su deseo era protegerte, a ti y su familia.

-Yo no tengo familia... mis padres me dejaron sola.- cruzó sus brazos, más abrazándose a sí misma que otra cosa, ocultando su melancolía con una mascara de frialdad.

Jack y Jacky la miraron con lastima. Jack trató de comprenderla, después de todo ¿que no todo el mundo tiene sus problemas? Así todo el mundo tiene sus formas de lidiar con sus propias emociones; Emily sufría en su interior aunque lo negase, así como Jacky sufría también, así como Jack lo hacía de vez en cuando al pensar la vida que se perdió junto a su hermana y su madre.

-Emily, tus padres te amaban... y donde sea que estén, lo siguen haciendo.

Emily se soltó del agarre de Catrina, no queriendo escuchar más de éso, le afectaba y no le gustaba que fuera así, ya había pasado por tanto ese día.

Jack, con algo de esfuerzo, arregló su cayado, poniéndose a recordar la ultima y primera vez que alguien se lo había roto. Se acercó a Jacky para preguntarle, ya que ahora se daba cuenta de que ella sabía lo que él no.

-¿Ella es hija de...?

-Sí.- contestó Jacky, sin dejarlo terminar-. Qué extraña es la vida ¿no te parece?

-Wow.- realmente, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, era demasiado para asimilar a la primera. Volteó para observar a Emily sumergirse en las sombras del bosque, alejándose de la escena, entonces Jack ya pudo entender.

Xibalba se acercó a Jaqueline, la rodeó y le sonrió con malicia.

-Espero que no te moleste haber perdido.- le dijo. Jacky lo pensó un poco.

-Naaa, haré como que este día nunca sucedió. Y ya no quiero salir contigo, Xibalba, tú y tu novia son espeluznantes en verdad.

-No es así.- comentó Catrina, con voz inocente.

-Catrina, no me meteré en su camino si promete que mi padre no va a enterarse de lo sucedido hoy.- dijo, en una especie de suplica forzada, estando ella molesta-. Aunque fue culpa de ustedes.

-Sé que no lo cumplirás.

-Entonces estamos igual que al principio.- dijo, se giró y miró a Jack-. ¡Oye, Frost, voy a incendiar unas casas aquí cerca! ¡no podrás detenerme!

-¡Jaqueline, no empieces!- se molestó.

Jacky salió huyendo, Jack se vio obligado a seguirla para impedir sus travesuras.

Catrina y Xibalba quedaron solos, y por algún motivo Catrina estaba algo incomoda.

-Sobre la apuesta... me dejé llevar.- dijo la gobernante de la Tierra de los Recordados.

-Siempre terminas aceptando mis apuestas, mi cielo, aunque por primera vez nada nos resultó bien.

-No me he rendido, la próxima vez ganaré.- ella dio una media sonrisa-. Pero no volvamos a apostar con inmortales jamás.- Xibalba se rió con su comentario, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, apegándola a él.

-Por éso te amo, mi vida. ¿Qué piensas? ¿lo volvemos a intentar?

-¿Otra apuesta? está bien, pero esta vez con humanos ¡y sin trampas!- agregó, sabiendo lo tramposo que era él.

-Y sin mujeres psicópatas.- bromeó.

Ellos dos se dieron un romántico beso, después de unos segundos Catrina se separó un poco, observó hacia el oscuro bosque.

-¿Sabes, Xibalba? Creo que tal vez el siguiente Día de Muertos tenga un tiempo libre y pueda llevar a Emily Jane a visitar a su madre.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>uff, al fin terminé xD<br>sí, esté capítulo resultó ser más largo que los dos anteriores, y resultó que tardé más de un mes en escribirlo xD  
>es que al principio no estaba segura de cómo comenzar, pero me desvelé tres noches para terminar esto xD<br>_

_Espero que les haya gustado la historia, está sencilla, para pasar el rato, pero me gustó escribirlo jeje  
>Vaya final, no ganó nadie, bien, mi intención era ésa xD Este fic en realidad no iba de romance más que el de Catrina y Xibalba<em>

_Oh, hoy (más bien ayer) fui a un desfile navideño donde había varias chicas vestidas de Elsa xD sólo quería compartirles éso jeje_

Pueden pasar a mi perfil a leer más historias mías, si quieren, tal vez alguno de mis otros fanfics les llame la atención.  
>Tengo un fanfic de Frozen que se llama "Eternidad" tal vez les guste...<p>

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
